Expect the unexpected?
by svufanfiction0
Summary: When Elliot is wanted for murder, how will the svu squad handle? How does Olivia handle it? Will she believe him, or the evidence? REad to find out!


It's been over a year since she last talked to him, last seen him. He was her partner for over 12 years and she loved him. Now, after he left, everything has changed. Two new additions have been added to the squad. Detective Nick Amaro and Detective Amanda Rollins. She wasn't sure whether adding these detectives would be a good thing or a bad thing. At first things were a little shaky, but after a while, she began to trust them.

Now walking into the squad with coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other, Olivia immediately went to her desk throwing out greetings to her co-workers. She had a smile on her face as she sipped her coffee and turned on her computer. "What's got you in such a good mood?" Nick asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him. "I don't know. Just happy i guess." she replied.

"Good. Cause when you're happy, i'm happy." Nick told her. She smiled again before taking a bite of her bagel, completely unaware what the day would bring.

* * *

><p>After hearing the new case that Cragen just received, he sighed heavily and shook his head in disbelief. He slowly stood up and walked to his office door to open it. As he stood just outside his door he took another deep breath before speaking. "Detectives?" he called and the five of them turned to look at him. "My office please." The detectives stood up and followed him into the office.<p>

"What's going on Captain?" Munch asked as he shut the door.

"We have a new case and this case will be everyone's top priority. A serial killer has killed at least 2 women aged 21-40 in each of the 5 boroughs. Last reported case was here in Manhattan." he told them.

"Well why are we investigating this?" Amanda asked. "Why isn't homicide working this?"

Cragen sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Because believe it or not, we know this killer very well. He knows his stuff and with a footprint in Queens, a few hairs in Brooklyn and blood on the victim here in Manhattan, we were able to identify him. And as experienced as he is, i believe he wants to be caught."

"Well who is it?" Olivia asked.

"Elliot. Elliot Stabler." Cragen told them and Olivia immediately paled.

"Liv's old partner?" Nick asked and Cragen nodded.

"Liv?" Cragen asked noticing her pale, motionless figure.

She didn't answer. Instead she ran to the trash can by the door in his office and vomited the coffee and bagel she had earlier. Amanda ran to her side and started rubbing her back. "I'm fine." She said quietly and took the mint Cragen held out for her.

"Maybe you shouldn't work this case Liv." Fin said. "You're too close. We all are."

"Yeah Captain and are you sure that it's Elliot? I mean he would never do such a thing. Maybe he's being set up like that one time that guy framed Olivia when she had the flu." Munch said.

"Maybe but right now, dna proves its him. We need to find a way to contact him to find out. What i need for you to do is see if you can get in touch with him." Captain Cragen told his squad. He looked over at Olivia. "Liv, maybe you shouldn't work this. You don't look good at all."

"He didn't do this Captain." Olivia whispered but was loud enough for everyone to hear. "I know him and i know he would never even think of doing this."

"Liv..." Cragen started.

"Don't. Captain i know what you're going to say and i don't..." Before she could finish her sentence her phone began to ring. "Benson... who?... please tell me this isn't real... God.." she sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea... yeah, ok." she hung up and closed her eyes resting her head against the wall.

"Who was that Liv?" Munch asked.

"Elliot." she sighed again and opened her eyes. "He said he wants to talk."

"So we'll talk. Where does he want to meet you?" Nick asked.

"He wants to talk alone Nick." she said ignoring his last question. "I'll be back." She reached for the door handle but before she could, she was stopped by her captain's voice.

"You're not going alone Olivia. Take Nick with you."

She shook her head. "No i want to do this alone. I need to do this alone."

"He's wanted for murder Olivia. No way are you going alone." Nick told her firmly.

She shook her head again. "He won't hurt me. I know him well enough to know that he won't hurt me or any other woman for that case." She looked at her Captain. "I'm leaving."

"Where?" Cragen asked.

"I can't tell you. Otherwise, you'll follow me."

"Liv..."

"Trust me Don." she said looking in his eyes.

He sighed and nodded. "Go. Come back and bring him with you."

"Yes sir." she replied before leaving the office.

"How do you think she'll handle it?" Munch asked. "She hasn't seen him in over a year and now he's wanted for murder."

"I have no idea man." Fin replied.

* * *

><p>At the small coffee shop a few blocks away, Olivia walked in and immediately spotted her former partner. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him. "Liv, you came." Elliot said, standing up with open arms to greet her.<p>

She shook her head to reject his offer and sat down in the small booth. "You don't get to call me that anymore." she said plainly. "You call me Olivia or Benson. That's it."

"Li- Olivia come on."

"No Elliot. You know you're wanted for murder?" She said quietly, almost a whisper.

"It wasn't me Olivia. Someone's setting me up. You know me. You know I would never kill anyone intentionally, especially a female."

She shook her, "And what was Jenna? Huh? You saying that was an accident?"

"Really Olivia?"

"Sorry, that was low Elliot. But honestly, i haven't seen you or heard from you in over a year. After Jenna's shooting, what do you expect me to think?" Olivia asked and stood up to order her and Elliot a cup of coffee. "I'll be back."

Shortly after, she came back with two coffees and handed one to Elliot. "What do you expect me to think Elliot? My bestfriend, my partner for over 12 years disappears and the next time I hear about him, he's wanted for murder."

"I'm telling you, someone set me up!"

"And your dna magically appears at the scene?"

"Think Liv- sorry Olivia. Think about that time a few years ago when that guy set you up for murder."

"That's what Munch said." She said, more to herself than to him. "So you think there's someone out there framing you Elliot? For what? Why would someone frame you?"

"Why did Harrison frame you?"

She sat there for a while, thinking, slowly stirring her coffee, the looked up at him. "How do i know you're not lying to me?"

"Because you know me." He whispered and she shook her head. "Look at me Olivia. Look in my eyes when i tell you i didn't do this. You know i would never, could never lie to you." he stared into her eyes, that were piercing back into his. "Olivia- Liv I did not do this. I did not murder anyone. I'm being framed."

She stared at him, refusing to let tears fall. She nodded her head slowly. "Do you believe me Liv?"

She took a deep breath, and replied "Yeah. Yeah i do. I'm sorry Elliot."

"Don't be. You were just doing your job."

"No, i'm sorry about bringing up Jenna and actually thinking that maybe you did murder those girls."

"I didn't. I know i didn't and you know i didn't and Liv that's all that matters." He told her.

She stood up and threw some money on the table. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to prove your innocence." She said attempting to walk away, but he grabbed her hand, pulling her back. "What?"

"I'm sorry Liv. For everything. For leaving you and for not contacting you. I'm..."

"Shhh" she silenced him. "We can talk about that later. Right now, We need to clear your name."

**New story. I don't know if i will continue this but your reviews are greatly accepted. Please let me know if i should continue this or not. Thanks :)**


End file.
